Offworld
by yugioh-startrekker
Summary: Yugi finds a jar with strange symbols. He doesn’t understand them, and his yami can’t remember. When he puts his findings on the net, he gets a strange comment… Rated T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Offworld**

_Written by Monique_

Summary:  
Yugi finds a jar with strange symbols. He doesn't understand them, and his yami can't remember. When he puts his findings on the net, he gets a strange comment…

**AN: **

First things first… I can't write… not as good as the most of you can…

I'm not the biggest Stargate fan of the world, but I did see almost every episode that was on tv…

I don't own YGO, or Stargate SG-1…  
I do own this plot…

My thanks go to Lizeth, for the idea!

Things you should know:  
Yugi's a Professor in History... mouth opens in shock  
Yugi to Yami / .../  
Yami to Yugi )...( sorry, there's no other way lets me...

* * *

1. Jar

"Don't worry, I'll take over while you're gone." a kind voice said in accented English.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Yugi." An older man replied. His mid-long, gray hair shone in the bright Egyptian sun. It reminded Yugi of Pegasus. His eyes shone kind behind his glasses. A brown hat kept the rays of the sun out of the windows of his soul.

Yugi smiled, it was exactly the way Jono reacted when they were in a situation like this. Despite the ocean's width between him and his friends, Yugi wouldn't be forgetting them any time soon.

"Sure Charley," he replied good-naturedly, "you just go easy on those students."

The two friends shook hands and the older professor stepped in the jeep and drove off.

Turning, Yugi went back to what he did for living: digging.

He was the second in command of the excavations, and while Charles, known as Charley, was gone, he was responsible of the whole lot.

The Japanese man was tanned because of all the fieldwork he had done in the past few years. His hair was heavier than before. He let it grow, and now it hung down. Not completely of course. It now hung on his back in a braid. His face looked more like his yami had in ancient times.

"Be careful with that!" he exclaimed when one of the Egyptians almost dropped an ancient carafe. Shaking his head, Yugi strode back to the main trench, where the so-called 'goodies' were.

It wasn't long before he found something, which wasn't uncommon in the new trench. It was another jar.

Yugi sighed. 'Another one! This must be the twentieth jar I found in this trench!' he thought.  
As he did with all of the things he found, he examined it closely. 'First the outlines; nothing wrong, in perfect state. Then the inscriptions; nothing seemed to be w-'

"This can't be!" Yugi exclaimed. A few people looked his way, wondering what could be wrong about a little ancient jar.

Yugi's fingers slid over one of the symbols. /Yami, do you have any idea what this could mean/ he asked the ancient pharaoh, hoping he would remember something.

Yami's transparent body appeared next to him. )Can I see that?( he stated. Yugi laid the bottle in the dry sand of the Egyptian desert, 7 strange symbols decorated the front of the bottle.

Yugi sought for a bag to take it to the artefact tent, while his other half stared at the symbols.

Yami used his magic to roll the bottle over to its other side, and he read:

_To find eternal life  
__Find the Gate of the Gods  
__To find the Gate  
__Open this jar  
__These magical symbols  
__Will guide you  
__To the House of the Gods_

Yugi returned with a plastic bag in his hands. He opened it and put the jar in. /Translated it/ he asked through his mind link.

)I couldn't translate the symbols, but I do have an idea what they stand for.( he said. Yami then retreated to his soul room.

/Aibo, what do you mean by that/ Yugi asked. Yami didn't answer. Yugi spent the rest of the day to catalogue all findings and mentally poke his other, urging him to tell his secret.

When he finished all the cataloguing, Yugi walked out of the heavily guarded artefact tent. 'That was quite a day…' he thought, yawning.

The Japanese archaeologist entered his tent. He never really liked camping, but being in Egypt was making it bearable. /Want to tell me what's wrong/ Yugi sent through his mind link.

The ancient pharaoh had been very quiet for a while, Yugi figured it had something to do with the jar. His other half had remembered most of the history of Egypt. He could read everything, but if he didn't remember these symbols, what language were they? He noticed Yugi was getting ready for bed, as he was pulling off his clothes.

/Mou hitori no boku/ Yugi urged, afraid his other was having an other flashback.

)I'm fine aibou.( the pharaoh sighed. If this information reached his enemies, it would give them a great advantage. )I'm fine.( he added when he felt the wave of trust his other half had sent.

"Tell that to Anzu." Yugi said without noticing he said it out loud. Yami's transparent form disappeared into his soul room as Yugi took off his shirt and stepped into his bed.

After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning Yugi sat up. 'It's been a long day, why can't I sleep?' he thought, careful not to wake his other. He rubbed his eyes. Suddenly Yugi remembered: "The jar!" He definitely wasn't sleepy anymore. Yugi put on his trousers, and ran out of his tent, wincing when his feet touched the cold desert sand.

Yugi ran to the heavily guarded artefact tent, protecting himself from the cold using his magic. The two armed men at the entrance eyed the foreigner with a hint of amusement on their faces. The guards opened the outer flap for him, and looked each other in the eye. When Yugi pushed aside the inner flap, he was forced to shield his eyes from the wave of light that hit him.

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor." an female voice apologised.

"No problem." Yugi squeaked. A girl shut off the lights with a click, it was Cassandra.She looked at the Japanese man for a while. How could he only wear trousers in this cold?

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked when he saw the pile of files on the desk.

"Oh, some research. I wanted to know what kind of building stood here." Cassandra said. She started to clear the desk, giving Yugi some space to work.

"May I ask what you are doing here at this time of night, Professor Mouto?" she asked. Brushing her hair out of her face with a sweep of her hand.

Yugi yawned. "I couldn't sleep. There are some strange symbols on one of the jars I found. I was wondering if I could copy them onto the internet." he explained. Yugi walked to the closet and pulled out the strange jar. "Here, take a look." He handed the jar to Cassandra.

Yugi searched for a pencil and a paper. The people behind this dig wouldn't like it if he put everything about the dig on the net. So he planned to do this subtle. He was going to put the pictures on a few forums, and ask people what it could mean.

"Any idea what those symbols mean?" the girl said, following the lines with his finger. Yugi, who was just returning with his tools shrugged.

"Not a clue, I'm afraid." he replied. Yugi got the jar back, and started drawing. Somehow he found it easy to draw the symbols, it was almost as if he had drawn them before. 'Nah, that couldn't be.' he thought. "Finished." Yugi stated after a while, putting down the pencil.

"I'm going to call it a night." Cassandra said. She got up from her chair, and bade Yugi a good night.

Yugi watched her leave the tent. Some of the cold night air got inside and made his skin crawl. He put his picture under the scanner. And watched the picture appear on his screen. He put up a post, asking people what they knew about these symbols, and if they would share that information with him.

* * *

Samantha Carter was checking a forum when she found an interesting post. It wasn't unusual for people to post sketches of things that looked like chevrons, but these were exact matches. The sketches of seven chevrons appeared on her screen. The doctor saw the last symbol and jumped. It looked like an 'A' with a circle over it. That was the point of origin of Earth! This had to be a Stargate address! 

She checked the log name. "Pharaoh. Now that's not someone who thinks lowly of himself."

Sam decided to put up a post, she needed to be sure.

"_Pharaoh, we need to meet face to face.  
__Is there a way to reach you any time soon?_" she wrote.

She didn't need to think about what to do next. This was something that the general needed to know. She got up, and walked to general Hammond's office.

Sam knocked on the door. "Sir?" She opened the office door. General Hammond signalled for silence, he was on the phone.

"Yes sir… Of course… Have a nice day Mister President." The general put down his phone.

He directed his attention to his visitor. "Yes?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Sir, I think we sprung a leak." Sam said.

"Go on." the general said, offering the blonde a chair.

Samantha accepted, and sat down. "I was checking a forum, one of the many science, history and sci-fi forums. Then I came across a post with seven symbols. They were chevrons. It was an address, originated from Earth. The one who posted it asked what they meant. He calls himself Pharaoh." she explained.

"Did you let out anything?" Hammond said. It wasn't good to have this on a world wide information centre.

"No. I told him we needed to meet face to face." she wasn't questioning her decision. All she needed to do was ask him if she could go there personally. After all, she found out about it.

"Good, please keep me informed." Hammond wasn't in a good mood, not after the news he had just received from the president.

"Thank you sir." Sam took her cue to leave, and returned to her computer.

* * *

"Hmm?" Yugi had just refreshed the page of the forum. He read the new post. "Pharaoh, we need to meet face to face. Is there a way to reach you any time soon?" he read. The one who posted was called Sam. 

"_Sam, I don't understand why you want to contact me about this, but you can reach me on my mail address for more information.  
__You can find it in my forum profile._"

"Why doesn't he want to talk about it in public?" Yugi thought.

He checked Sam's profile, but didn't get anything helpful. After about an hour he decided it had been a good break, and was just about to push the on/off button of his laptop again, when he received a mail.

"_Hello,_

_I'm interested in meeting you in person.  
__I might be able to get some information from my contacts, if you tell me what's going on.  
__But I'm afraid I can't accept information by email. For I believe my email address is being checked by others._

_Kind Regards_

_Sam_"

"What? Already? Where does this guy live." The Japanese decided to mail back and get back to bed.

"_Sam,_

_Meeting in person sounds good.  
__Please get as much information as you can.  
__I'm currently in Egypt, where are you?  
_

_-Pharaoh_"

"If I don't sleep good now, I don't know what else I could try." Yugi pressed the off button of his laptop and walked to the desk that stood firmly in the middle of the tent. He took the jar and read the text he had read a thousand times that day.

_To find eternal life  
__Find the Gate of the Gods  
__To find the Gate  
__Open this jar  
__These magical symbols  
__Will guide you  
__To the House of the Gods_

What could it mean? How could it say anything to the one he shared his body with. Yes, his other was holding secrets for him, he had noticed before. The spirit wasn't the only one with secrets. Yugi had his own secrets too. Just little things that were private, the things he didn't like to share with others.

Yugi walked back to his tent, the cold sand forming around his feet every time he put them down. The icy winds licking his skin with every move he made.

* * *

**A/N:**

So? What do you think? Should I keep writing?

When I write it, it sounds so good in my head… but when I read it a day later, it sounds pretty stupid.

That always happens to me…

I thank Lizeth for beta-ing my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I'm back, with a second chapter! I really hope it's not disappointing! I'm having a writers block now, so don't expect the next chap in a weeks time.

If it is at all possible these are the mind link conversations:

/ … /Yugi to Yami

\\ …\\ Yami to Yugi

* * *

Egypt

"This is Cassandra, is major Carter there?... But... I need to speak to her, it's urgent." She was on the phone with some new sergeant. Cassandra had news for the Major. The people of the Tauri didn't know about the Chapai'ai, and considering everything she had seen on this world, they weren't ready for it, yet.

"_Yes?" _came from the other side of the line.

"Sam? Cassandra here. I think there's a problem." The young woman said as a concerned look appeared on her face.

"_A leak?"_ came Sam's voice from the other side.

Cassandra's eyes opened wide, how could Sam know about it before she had reached her? "Yeah, the professor found a jar with an address. How do you know about this?"

"_Someone with the nickname Pharaoh posted a message on a forum. Any idea who it might be?"_ the female voice said, she was extremely curious about this person whoever it was, and she had no intention of hiding this feeling from Cassandra.

"Well, the professor is into Egyptian royal houses. I wouldn't know anyone else who would call himself something like that." Cassandra really hoped she could help on this one, and she would do the best she could.

"_Hmm, I see. I'm going to meet him, to make sure he doesn't release anything to the public. Can you mail me some info about him?"_ Sam inquired.

"Sure, ok. You're coming here? Cool! Then I can finally show you where I work!" Cassandra pushed her long hair out of her face and looked around. If Sam was coming, she'd better clean up her tent.

"_Yeah, I'll be coming there. I don't know where that professor wants to meet, but I'll be sure to stop by."_ Sam was ready to end this conversation, she still had some packing to do.

"Well, I'll mail you as soon as possible. How long will it be before you get here?" Cassandra didn't want to keep Sam from her work, and she probably didn't have much time. The military always took care of these leaks as soon as possible.

­­­­­­­

* * *

"It's time to go, where's Carter?" In front of a big vertical pool of water, SG-1 waited for their only female member. Jack, the team leader hadn't been happy about having a woman in his team, but he had learned to respect her, and her decisions. He considered her as a close friend, and now she was late. That had never happened before. Jack walked to the phone in the gate-room and called Samantha Carter. "Carter? Where are you, it's time to go." He asked over the phone. 

"_Didn't general Hammond tell you, sir?_" the voice of Samantha sounded surprised. It wasn't something for the general to forget something important like that.

"Tell me what?" he asked, taking a look at the control-room. The general wasn't there; he was probably on the phone, most likely talking to the president.

"_Well, I might have found a leak. It's in Egypt. Some guy has put an address on the net. I've got orders to find him,_" the female voice explained. She sounded a little worried.

"Ok, I'll see you when we get back."

Before Carter could reply, he hung up and walked back to the rest. "She's not coming," he said simply, and walked through the circle.

He left the other two staring at the place where he had just disappeared.

"What does he mean by that?" Daniel asked himself, before following Jack into the circle. Teal'c arched an eyebrow, and followed his friend.

Many light-years away…

"Jack," Daniel walked down the stairs in front of the gate. "What did you mean by that?" The gate closed behind Teal'c, who also wanted to know what the previous scene was all about. The fact that Carter stayed behind wasn't said in the mission briefing.

"She's got business in Egypt, there's supposedly a leak," Jack said. He pushed his worries to the back of his mind and started securing the area. His eyes scanned the local area. They seemed to be in some kind of storage room.

"Who are you?" said a male voice, who, shortly after speaking up, found 3 weapons pointed at him. He slowly raised his hands a little into the air.

"I am Daniel, this is Jack, and Teal'c." Daniel replied, pointing at the owners of the names. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jonas Quinn. So it **is** a gateway?" The young man eyed the group, and nodded towards the big circle. He wanted to know if he had been right all along.

"Yes," came the reply, "It is a gate. What planet is this?" the colonel said harshly. He lowered his weapon a bit, he didn't want to look too hostile towards someone who could just as well be an ally.

"We're in a laboratory, in Kalowna. My planet is called Langara…."

Back on Earth

Yugi was pacing back and forth through his tent. He was going to meet this 'Sam' person in an hour, and he didn't have a clue what to say. He took the file with the information about the carafe, and read it. After he had read everything again, it was time to go to the meeting place.

A military jeep drove up to the place where a man with spiky, tri-coloured hair was waiting. Yugi could only watch in awe when a blond woman, dressed in an air force uniform stepped out of the car.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Major Samantha Carter, United States air force."

"Erm, hey," Yugi started, he still didn't know what exactly to say. "Yugi Motou, head of these excavations." The two shook hands, when an awkward silence fell.

Sam was the first to speak. "Is there a place we can talk in private?" she asked, looking at the seemingly half people who were amazed that there was a visitor at the camp.

Yugi knew she was trying to break the tension, and he was grateful for it, but he didn't think it was working. "I'm sorry for all the staring, we're not used to visitors," he started. "We're in a desert, we can just go behind a sand dune, or we can go to my tent, if you want," he offered.

"Somewhere in the shade would be nice, I think the tent would be best." Sam said, with a kind smile. She looked at the sky; the sun's rays were very hot here.

Once inside the tent, she felt like she was back on Abydos. Everything that lay in the tent seemed to be Egyptian, and not newly made. A lot of old artefacts that were catalogued stood there. Old books lay on the ground, near some big cushions. The bed in the far corner was the only thing that wasn't from the distant past.

Yugi walked to one of the cushions and offered Sam a seat. "Would you like something to drink? I don't have much, you can pick from water, red wine or just a beer," he asked when Sam had sat down.

"I'll have water, thank you," she replied. This was the type of weather that required a lot of drinking. She already had a drink in the car, but in the desert, you could never drink too much.

"Oh, no alcohol when you're on business?" Yugi asked with an understanding tone to his voice. He tried his best to get a reading of her personality, but couldn't find anything to go on. /What do you think Yami, can she be trusted/ He asked, not really having any valid options left.

"No, that's not it. I just prefer water," Sam defended.

\\Why are you asking me? You're the one who's good at judging people.\\ his Yami replied. He couldn't believe that his host didn't know whether to trust this woman or not.

"No need to defend yourself, Major, I always drink water during the day," Yugi replied. Two conversations at once were really annoying, but he had grown accustomed to the situation. He had even practised it with Anzu one time.

/I'm not sure about this woman, there's something strange about her. It feels almost like Bakura and Malik… Could it be that she has a spirit, or something similar/ The young professor wondered.

"May I ask why the United States Air force is interested in an ancient artefact?" he asked out loud, when he didn't get a reply on the last question he had asked.

The major hesitated for a moment, and finally decided to speak. "I'm afraid that's classified," she said with a face clear of any emotion.

\\Hmm I see.\\ Yami sent through his mind link. He had thought up various possibilities, but only a few made sense. \\Well, if she had a spirit, we would have clearly sensed it. Perhaps she recently had one.\\ That was the first thing that would come to mind. It could be right, it could be wrong, but if his host didn't know about it, he couldn't check for it.

"So is this dig, yet I allowed you to come here." Yugi negotiated. It was a way he had learned from his other. His darker side had a lot of experience with things like negotiating, duelling and mind & psychology games.

"Th- this is secret?" Sam was obviously shocked with this new information.

"Yes." Yugi replied simply.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes people, a minor cliff-hanger. I need to keep you reading somehow, right? I got good reviews on this story, and I'm very happy about it. I really hope I can finish this one. (I have problems finishing things.) But I've found 2 beta-readers who are happy to help me. (I lost the mail adress of one of them, sorry for that. Please send me an other mail, you know who you are.)

Special thanks to:  
Squibit, for beta-reading  
Isis the Sphinx,  
Pharaohyamifan and  
Koji-Itemu for reviewing

Remember people, R&R!


End file.
